


To See You Again

by Paperclipsandchalk



Series: Immortals and Royalty [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, George is not good with relationship advice, Hurt/Comfort, Part three?, Part two to 'More Time', Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity is there for a second, There is death and mentions of blood, Time Travel, different dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperclipsandchalk/pseuds/Paperclipsandchalk
Summary: Part Two to More TimeThis is the story of George and how he tries to help his friend with fiancé troubles.He isn't very good at it.Oh and he's a prince from another dimension and time period.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Immortals and Royalty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	To See You Again

It was rather early in the morning when he got a rather alarming call, he immediately got up and rushed to get dressed. “Hey Quackity,” He whispered into his roommate's room. “I’ll be back later.” 

“Ok, be safe.” 

George walked away and out of their shared apartment, he was very thankful for Quackity. The weird thing with George was he was technically not a part of this universe nor from this century. He used to be a prince, but that was back then. Right now, he was a normal guy. 

-

_ Prince George stood at his fathers feet, his stance was that of a desperate man. “Father, this man is innocent.”  _

_ Behind him sat a rather poor looking boy with dirt covering his cheeks. His wrists and ankles were shackled and his face was looking right at the prince.  _

_ “He stole from the lords and ladies of this land countless times!” The king yelled, his fist was tightly balled. George feared what might’ve happened if they weren’t in front of the royal court.  _

_ “And?” George asked, rhetorically. “He did it to survive, you would have done the same in his shoes.” He kept his voice steady, his eyes were locked with his fathers. “If you are so worried about him then keep him here with me.”  _

_ “No.”  _

_ “I can keep an eye on him and if he is under my watch he will not be stealing anything anymore. He has done nothing but try to survive on the limited resources you provide these people. His stealing is on you and your greed.”  _

_ His father narrowed his eyes and spoke once more. “Fine. But the moment he steps out of line he is dead.”  _

_ George turned to the boy behind him, he looked so young. Then again he’s also young. He shouldn’t have to live like this, well now he no longer has to.  _

_ “I hope you are proud of your decision.”  _

-

The air was cold, he could see his breath. That didn’t matter; he was on a mission he deemed important. He liked to walk everywhere, the scenery here was amazing and he was also scared of cars. There was something about them that was off putting. George could look up and see all the glimmering stars and the bright moon. They were much different from the kingdom he once lived in, although he doesn’t remember much of it. Memories came in flashes sometimes, he had faces but he never had names to those faces. It was oddly comforting to him, his past was history. Literally. 

George passed by an old bar that was the main attraction of this town. He always caught glances of the inside but he had never been inside himself, he heard it was a good establishment. The place at the moment seemed rather empty, except for two patrons. It was around 3:18 in the morning so he understood. 

As to why he was out this late was because his new friend, Karl, needed someone to talk to. He knew George wouldn’t judge him so he called him instead of their mutual friends. George was briefed on the situation and was absolutely ready to help, although he wasn’t too knowledgeable about relationships he was still eager to help. 

-

_ Months had passed and the boy had yet to utter a single word, not even a thanks. George didn’t mind that though, he knew the boy was thanking him silently. He couldn’t help but wonder how old the other boy was, he himself was only thirteen. He couldn’t have been much younger, maybe he was twelve? One day he’ll learn more about the stranger, for now he calls the boy Dream. Like most of George’s dreams he’s silent and rather confusing.  _

_ “Hey Dream,” George said. “Could you help me carry these books back to the palace?”  _

_ There was no hesitation, Dream immediately grabbed a few of the books from George. He had to admit that he enjoyed Dream’s company. It was calming compared to what he was used to. _

_ “Thank you.” He only ever got nods as a response, but once again, he didn’t really care.  _

_ Together they headed back to the castle, George casted a glance up towards the sky. It was blue, just blue. His father was rather strict about what he was allowed to do, and being outside at night was one of those things. He longed to see the stars and how bright they could get, he guessed reading about them will have to do instead.  _

_ “I am sorry if this seems intrusive, but, do you not have other family members?” George asked. “You have not tried running and it makes me wonder why you wish to stay at all.” He looked over towards Dream who just stared blankly ahead. “A-ah, I see. I do apologize.” His voice was a whisper. With that they fell into a normal silence, this silence had a bit of a chill to it though. What happened to him? _

-

George arrived at Karl’s house, his first thought was how cute the small house was. It was a nice shade of blue and white, it was fitting for someone like Karl. George strutted forward and knocked on the door. Immediately it swung open to reveal a crying Karl. “I’m so glad you’re here.” His voice was cracking as he stifled sobs. 

“Tell me what happened,” George said. “Give as much information as you can so I can help you.” 

“Right.” Karl moved to the side to allow George to come in. “I’m so scared that he isn’t going to come back.” 

“I’m sure he will.” 

“You don’t understand George,” Karl said. “I told him to leave and he did.” 

George moved towards Karl and hugged him. “Karl,” he began. “He’s going to come back, if he truly loves you he will. Now tell me what the argument was about.” 

-

_ George has had his fair share of arguments with his father, but this one was possibly the worst. He was sixteen and apparently that’s the right age to find a future wife. Don’t get him wrong, he’s all for marrying someone. He just wants it to be the person of his choice, he wants to fall in love with the person. He also knew why his father was pushing this subject, there was conflict on the north and south borders of the kingdom. The king was very adamant that he found a wife now and George felt that the rising conflicts were more important, and that’s what they had been arguing about for the past five hours.  _

_ “Get out of my sight.” Were the words that haunted George as he slammed his door shut. He wanted to scream and punch a wall. George grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it, why couldn’t life be simpler? _

_ A soft knock reached George’s ears as he set the pillow down. He gave a defeated sigh as he opened the door, there stood Dream. “What?” His voice cracked as he spoke.  _

_ Dream tilted his head to the side as if to say ‘are you ok?’  _

_ “Yeah, I am fine.” Those words were far from the truth. He was tired of fighting with his father, he was tired of the princely duties. He had no right to complain about the life he was given, he was born wealthy and had a roof over his head. Everything was handed to him but yet all he wanted was his fathers love.  _

_ Dream seemed to not buy the words spoken by George. George rolled his eyes and gave a huff.  _

_ “Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself for once,” George said. “How is the knight training going?” _

_ Dream gave George a thumbs up, accompanied by a cheeky grin. _

_ “Good to see.” George gave a genuine smile, he was happy to see Dream happy. It was a breath of fresh air. “You should show me some of the fighting techniques one day.”  _

_ Dream hit his fist against his palm as if he was ready for any challenge. George couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.  _

-

Curled up on the couch with a warm blanket George raised a brow. “Wait, so he doesn’t want to keep you bound to him because he’s immortal?”

“Yep,” Karl said. “This isn’t the first time we argued about this but it might as well be the last. I really don’t care about that at all, I just want to spend my life with him.” 

It wasn’t the weirdest thing he’s ever heard, immortals were even rumored to be back in his kingdom. They had been there since the world was born, maybe even before then. It was weird to see the immortals of this realm being born so recently. 

“I get that, he sounds like an absolute moron.” 

“He is, but he’s mine. Or I hope he still is.” Karl sat up a bit. “I just hope he’s ok.” 

“He’s fine, I guarantee it.” 

Karl didn’t respond for a few moments. “Have you ever been in love with someone?” 

“I think I have,” George said. “I still don’t remember much about my past.” 

“If you were me, what would you do?” 

“I would call him back here and talk things out, but I’m not you. This is your decision Karl, do you want this to work?”

“Yes! But he obviously doesn’t!” He yelled. 

“What makes you think that?” George asked, taking a sip of tea. 

Karl didn’t respond. 

-

_ His father was gone. _

_ Someone broke into the castle in the middle of the night and killed the king.  _

_ The prince was going to be the king.  _

_ He wasn’t ready.  _

_ George paced around in his room, his eyes were blankly staring at the floor below him. How could this have happened? Who would do this and why? He understood the conflicts were becoming a bigger problem but this was too far. Who was supposed to fix the problem now? George assumed that would be him. How could he fix this? His father kept him in the dark for too long. What was he supposed to do? _

_ A knock on the door broke him out of his trance. Slowly he walked towards the door and opened it up to see Dream. “Good evening Dream,” He said quietly. _

_ Dream reached out a hand but George flinched causing Dream to retract.  _

_ “I am fine.” That was a lie.  _

_ Dream furrowed his brows.  _

_ “I am fine.” At this point he was trying to convince himself.  _

_ “You do not need to keep lying.”  _

_ George looked at Dream. He spoke.  _

_ “You are trying to do the same thing I have done for years.”  _

_ George thought Dream’s voice was raspy, probably due to not speaking for years upon years.  _

_ “I am not lying.”  _

_ “George,” Dream said.  _

_ “I-I am not-” His voice faltered as he choked out a sob, his father was gone. His hand went over his mouth as he fell to his knees. George could feel the tears run over his hand as they came pouring down. He suddenly felt two arms wrap around him protectively. Neither of them moved, and that’s how they stayed for the rest of the night.  _

-

“Karl?”

“I’m fine.” 

“You’re not fine, stop lying to yourself.” George took another sip of his drink. 

“I-” Karl sighed. “You’re right.” He sounded defeated. 

“I would say stop worrying but that’s not really helpful.” George thought for a moment. “How did you and your fiance meet?” He asked. 

“A pep rally, it was an absolute wreck.” Karl laughed at the memory. “He looked over and asked me if I wanted to do something else.” 

“And I’m assuming you said yes?” 

“Of course!” Karl smiled. “We ended up going to an arcade and then getting pizza.” 

“Really?” George asked. “What a good first date.” 

“That wasn’t our first date.” 

“What was your first date then?” George asked. 

“We went to a movie that was absolutely awful,” Karl answered. “We ended up leaving early to walk around and talk. We got to know each other and by the end of it we were holding hands.” 

“Holding hands, how scandalous.” 

Karl rolled his eyes, a goofy smile was planted on his face. 

“Can I plan your next date with him?” 

Karl’s face fell. “Uh,” He muttered. “I’m not sure there will be but sure.” 

“Cool, be prepared for a wonderful day at the ice rink.” 

“Have you ever been on a date?” Karl asked, George knew he was asking that to distract himself. 

“I think so?” It sounded more like a question. “I know I had someone special in my life that I cared deeply about. I didn’t want to let them go, but I think I had to. It wasn’t by my choice though.”

-

_ No one noticed when he snuck away from the meeting, people were too preoccupied planning out something that was months away. George was sitting on the rooftop, staring at the stars that covered the night sky. He couldn’t help but feel like he could’ve done more to save his father.  _

_ “I knew you would be up here.”  _

_ George turned his head to see Dream climbing up onto the roof. “Hey Dream.”  _

_ “Beautiful is it not?” Dream sat down next to George.  _

_ “I guess,” he replied. “I cannot really enjoy it with everything that is happening.”  _

_ “Then drown out the other things and focus on the now. That is what I have been doing since the day you saved me.”  _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “I thought for sure that I would be executed, but then you stood up and defended me in a court full of people.” Dream shifted closer to him. “You, by all means, were not obligated to do that. Yet you did anyway and I never realized until now why.”  _

_ “Why?” _

_ “You are a kind hearted and fair individual who cares for many without caring for himself. You would sacrifice yourself many times to save others but you would never do the same for yourself.”  _

_ George gave a small huff.  _

_ “So, for right now, put yourself ahead of everyone else.”  _

_ “You make it sound easy.” George kept staring up at the stars.  _

_ “Because it is,” he said. “What’s your favorite color?” _

_ “Blue.”  _

_ “Mine is green. Favorite animal?” Dream asked.  _

_ “Cats.”  _

_ “Cats are cute.”  _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ They fell into silence, George kept staring at the stars. He wished he would have looked at them a lot sooner. The sudden weight on his shoulder startled him, he looked over to see Dream laying his head on his shoulder.  _

_ “What are you doing?” George asked. _

_ “Nothing,” Dream replied. “Just relaxing.”  _

_ “Oh.” Was the only reply that came to mind.  _

_ George slowly let his head slump onto Dream’s head. It was comfortable, in a weird way it was peaceful. George slowly drew in a breath and let it go. The night was peaceful. Maybe he should care for himself more.  _

-

“You know how you asked me what I would do in your shoes?” Karl nodded. “I would hold that special person close and never let go. Your fiance needs to realize that though, you were made for each other. He would be stupid to let what you two have go.” 

Karl never gave a response, he just stared at the floor, unnoticed by George. 

-

_ It had been three months since the kings assassination and it was ten days before the coronation. George wasn’t prepared at all.  _

_ “George?” _

_ He turned his head to see Dream standing right next to him. “Yes?” _

_ “You look nice today,” Dream said.  _

_ George felt his face burning a bit. “Oh, uh, thank you.”  _

_ “It is the truth.”  _

_ “You look nice as well,” George said, he was telling the truth.  _

_ They were so close together, their shoulders were touching. Both were looking at each other, the air around them seemed to be sucked away. George realized long ago that he felt differently towards Dream. His heart rate sped up and he couldn’t help but get butterflies in his stomach. He knew exactly what this feeling was and he never wanted to let it go.  _

_ “Please do not leave me, ever.” George could barely register his voice.  _

_ “I would never dream of it.” Dream closed the gap between them.  _

-

George rubbed his head, it was starting to hurt a bit, possibly from the lack of sleep. “What time is it?” 

“4:23 am.” 

“Wow, that’s so early.” George sat up and stretched a bit. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m doing better I think,” Karl replied. “Thank you for staying with me.” 

“It’s no problem at all.” George suppressed a yawn. 

“You can leave if you want to.”

“I-” 

“Nope, go home and get some sleep. Now. I’ll be fine.” 

George knew he was lying, but arguing with Karl was useless. He gave a sigh and held his hands up in surrender. “Alright alright.” He stood up. “I’m going.” 

“I’ll text you later.” 

“Ok,” George said. “Good night.” 

-

_ He knew Dream didn’t mean to lie to him, but regardless he did anyway. He said he wouldn’t leave George yet here they are. George was sitting on the floor cradling Dream’s body as he bled out. There was nothing that could be done, the wound was too deep.  _

_ “Please,” He whispered.  _

_ It was the coronation day, he would’ve been crowned king. They didn’t expect the ambush to happen the way it did. The moment it happened Dream had pulled George inside to protect him, however they were expecting that.  _

_ “Stay,” He said.  _

_ He could hear the ambushers surrounding him, but he didn’t care.  _

_ “I love you, stay.” That was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.  _

_ - _

_ When he came to he was in a very different place than what he was used to. There were weird buildings around him, he didn’t recognize any of it. Where was he? And where was he supposed to be? _

_ “Are you ok?”  _

_ George looked over to see a man talking to him.  _

_ “Yeah, I’m fine.” Everything went dark once more.  _

-

The walk was about fifteen minutes from his apartment, but the universe had other plans. Within the span of five minutes he saw someone running past him, clearly in a rush. George was sure he went unnoticed by the fellow. This universe must have hated him though because it started raining a few seconds after the guy ran past. His eyes scanned around looking for cover, anything would do. His gaze landed on the bar he had passed earlier, maybe he could hide there for a moment? He walked over to the door and read the sign, it closes at five in the morning. 

He decided to enter the establishment anyway.

George knew what the sign had said, but it was downpouring and he was absolutely freezing. Maybe the bartender wouldn’t mind the company while closing up shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm a bit ambitious with this little AU thing but it's whatever. The reason I even write fanfics in the first place is to help me practice my writing skills and I definitely need to work on writing romances so this is great practice. If anyone involved in the fic say they're uncomfortable with it I will take it down because in this household we respect CCs!


End file.
